Not sure what to call this
by oymyakonas
Summary: OC, Rochelle Wilde kidnaps Harry and brings him to Japan. Warning : past rape , human trafficking, self harm, coarse language, drugs/ alcohol, and Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Rochelle sat on the roof of his friend's relatives' house, trying to stay patient as he waited for Harry to tell him to come inside so they could hang out. The Dursleys were going on vacation in Majorca for the entire summer , leaving Harry all by himself and since they were best friends and Rochelle needed a place to stay they had decided that Rochelle would come a little before the Dursleys left and hang out on the roof until Harry told him he could come in. The whole thing made him glad he'd arranged for the Dursleys' vacation and convinced them to leave Harry behind. Finally ,after an hour of waiting a shout came from Dudley's second bedroom. "Alright Rocky, you can come in!"

Maneuvering through the tiny-ass window he exclaimed, (1)"l'enfer, pourquoi ai-je (2)hebben zo lang te vachten?" Harry only paused for a second to comprehend what he said, by now used to his friend's habit of responding in a different language and then changing languages mid-sentence. He sighed and frowned "Dudley threw a tantrum because he couldn't bring his PlayStation" Rochelle only grunted, too busy unlocking his trunk and turning off the security system so he could get to the home made syrniki and varenye stored inside, sitting atop his laptop which held highly classified government secrets, nuclear missile launch codes, and passwords for the bank accounts of billion- and million- aires.

"(3)Chto povedeniye chertovski nepriyemlemo", he stated," he is 10. he is too damn fucking old for tantrums."

Harry snorted, "amen to that"

**awesome time skip**

(4 hours)

Once they'd gotten situated (read: sterilized the house),Rochelle had wasted no time in taking inventory of the fridge. It definitely wasn't enough to feed the two comfortably.

"Harry!" He shouted,"ve're going grocery shopping!"

A groan sounded. "but Rocky~!I don't wanna go!"

"too bad ,ve're going"

Rochelle made preparations,silently wondering why Harry was taking so long as he tied the laces of his combat boots. He noticed himself in the mirror and stopped a moment to observe his reflection.

His blood red hair was messy (and he didn't mean just rolled out of bed messy, he meant legitimate mad scientist on steroids messy) and his snow white bangs (he'd never so much as thought about hair dye or using bleach for something other than cleaning in his entire life, except when his mom had used them to commit suicide). His mismatched bloodshot red and purple eyes were highlighted by his deep bags and eyeliner. His skin tone bordered on unhealthily pale and was the exact shade as freshly fallen snow, a deep contrast to his clothes. Black combat fatigues were tucked neatly into his black combat boots. A long coat that looked like 2p Russia's, only shorter, went down to his mid thigh and concealed his numerous belts ( except for 2 belts in particular which were handmade by him to be exact replicas of Yukio's belt from Blue Exorcist and Ryuk's from Death Note respectively,he kept them on the outside of his coat) and a sleeveless shirt with a cowl collar that had all the flags of the world, old and new. A long blood red scarf that had been his companion since he was two was wrapped around his neck, his iron cross pendant dangling out from under the scarf, the chain holding it a deep black. Adorning his head was a black cold war era ushanka that he'd gotten at an auction in Moscow, decorated with a badge comprised of red star holding a hammer and sickle and circled by a pure gold laurel wreath. A pair of black gauntlet style fingerless gloves covered his rough, calloused hands and worked exactly like Robin's from Young Justice (only with a built in throwing knife holster). Despite being almost 10, Rochelle was often mistaken for a 7 or 6 year slim build was very muscular and flexible from countless hours of training and physical labour. He sighed and removed the ushanka, remembering that it was summer and he was in England; it was not winter and he was not in Russia. Briefly he wondered if it would be a good idea to drag Harry with him to Russia and whether or not it was kidnapping if the kidnappee was willing, before he dismissed those thoughts.

Faint noise alerted Rochelle that Harry was coming down and he almost gasped when he did. Harry was only in black sweats and an overlarge black Beatles t- shirt and he hadn't even combed or washed his hair or brushed his teeth in days and half his face was covered in a bruise from a particularly bad beating but to Rochelle he was the most beautiful person on Earth. Though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, Rochelle had a crush on Harry ever since they'd met 3 years ago. He knew he would have to tell Harry someday, assuming his crush never faded.

for a few minutes the room was in a state of silence as Harry put on his combat boots and Rochelle covered up the bruise making sure to be gentle so he didn't cause any pain. Harry smiled, and Rochelle turned up the corners of his lips just a bit before opening the door wide and gesturing for Harry to go through. Together the two of them walked to the grocery store, hand in hand, enjoying the warmth and silence. And when they got there, their smiles never dropped Rochelle perused the shelves and mentally calculated how much they were going to spend and Harry checked things off the grocery list Rochelle had concocted while taking inventory of the fridge and telling him what was next on the list. It went like that until they got to the vodka.

It was as he was comparing prices and quality of two brands of vodka that he got an idea. He had two plane tickets to Japan. His stuff was packed. He'd packed Harry's stuff. The flight left in three hours, in that time he could go back to the house, get everything they needed ready, walk to Heathrow airport, and arrive on time with an hour and ten minutes to spare. It only took a second of consideration to come to a conclusion. He grabbed at least ten of each brand and stuffed them into the many pockets lining the interior of his coat. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Ve're moving."

Harry only looked lost. Oh well. Rochelle grabbed his wrist and dragged him to number four. He'd always wanted to go to Japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own K or Harry Potter.

(1) The hell, why did I.

(2) Have to wait so long?

(3) that behavior is unacceptable

Review please. ^J^


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up spending half an hour waiting in the terminal. During that time , Rochelle had managed to somehow climb into the rafters and mess with the loudspeakers without security noticing. Of course, it meant having to be stealthy so as to avoid awkward questions. The next 11 hours and 40 minutes was rather excruciating for Rochelle who absolutely despised airplanes. One could only imagine how relieved he was when they landed.

Now, here they stood in their tiny one room apartment in Shizume, reveling in that they would never have to sleep on park benches ever again.

Now they just needed to enroll in a school and they would be golden, Rochelle already had his eye on one, Subara elementary. It was within walking distance and the uniform was bearable in that it was mostly black but the pants were unbearably short, the uniform policy was formal, but still allowed him to wear his beanies/ berets, gloves, choker, and boots. The documents required for registration would be easy to forge.

A glance outside the window revealed it was time to get dinner prepared, which meant grocery shopping. It was a good thing he'd gone ahead and installed a fridge and washing machines. And that they were the only ones on this really didn't like how thin the walls were.

He also noticed Harry had fallen asleep at some point, leaving Rochelle to do everything by himself.

He checked once more that everything was in order, going through a mental checklist.

Counters wiped and dusted? Check.

Floors swept, mopped, and vacuumed? Check

Couch free of any stains? Check

Windows wiped and closed? Check

Beds made? Check

Dishes done? Check

Trunks organized? Check

Everything in its proper place? Check

A satisfied nod later he was out the door with a grocery list and a cloth bag.

* * *

At the grocery store everything went smoothly. The minute he stepped out he tripped and his purchases went flying.

Frantically he gathered everything up, not noticing he had stepped out onto the street to retrieve the last item until there was a headlight inches from his face.

Quickly, Rochelle picked up his bag of potatoes and scrambled to the sidewalk. Looking at the van that almost ran him over, he saw a blond man getting out and coming towards him. Rochelle sat frozen to the spot as the man stopped right in front of him.

Slowly Rochelle looked up.

And blinked, for standing right in front of him was Izumo Kusanagi.

"U-uncle Momo?"


End file.
